Runa
Female Earth Genasi Wilder 6/Illithid Slayer 2 ECL 9 Alignment: Neutral Good Region: Earthheart Height: 5' 1'' Weight: 112lbs Hair: Dark grey Eyes: Bright blue (completely) Age: 19 XP: 36,000 Str: 19 (+4) points, +2 racial, +2 gauntlets Dex: 12 (+1) points Con: 15 (+2) points, +2 racial Int: 10 (+0) points Wis: 13 (+1) points, -2 racial Cha: 15 (+2) points, -2 racial, +2 levels, +2 headband Class and Racial Abilities: +2 Str and Con, -2 Wis and Cha, Darkvision 60', Innate ability to Pass Without Trace as per spell cast as 5th level druid 1/day, +1 to saves vs. Earth Spells and Effects (increases by +1 for every 5 class levels), Clerical Focus: Earth Gensai cleric must select deity who grants Earth Domain and must choose Earth as one of his two domains, Earth Gensai are classed as "Outsiders", Auto Languages known are Common and Regional, bonus is anything except for secret languages. Wild surge +2, psychic enervation, elude touch, surging euphoria, volatile mind (1 power point). Favored enemy (illithid) +2 (+2 on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks, also +2 damage vs. illithids), illithid sense (sense illithid presence, but not location within 60 ft.), brain nausea DC 17. Hit Dice: 6d6 + 2d8 + 16 HP: 41 AC: 20 (+9 armor, +1 Dex) (Touch 13 Dex, +2 Cha, flat-footed 19) ACP: -5 Init: +1 (+1 Dex) Speed: 30ft (25ft in armor) Saves: Fortitude +6 base, +2 Con, +2 cloak Reflex +5 base, +1 Dex, +2 cloak Will +11 base, +1 Wis, +2 cloak BAB/Grapple: +6/+10 Melee Atk: +11 (1d10+12/x2/B, +1 psychokinetic greatclub) Ranged Atk: +9 (1d10+1/19-20/x2/120 ft./P, +1 deep crystal heavy crossbow) Skills: Concentration +11 ranks, +2 Con Knowledge (dungeoneering) +4 ranks, +0 Int Knowledge (psionics) +5 ranks, +0 Int Listen +8 ranks, +1 Wis Psicraft +7 ranks, +0 Int, +2 synergy Spot +8 ranks, +1 Wis Survival +9 ranks, +1 Wis Feats: Track (1st level) Psionic Weapon (3rd level) Power Attack (6th level) Languages: Common Powers Known Save DC +2 – Power points available – 53 1st – offensive precognition, offensive prescience 2nd – biofeedback 3rd – body adjustment Equipment Headband of Charisma +2 – 4,000gp Armor of the Cat - +1 landing full plate of quickness – 8,650 +1 psychokinetic greatclub – 8,305gp power stone of oak body – 1,125gp clear spindle ioun stone – 4,000gp (no need to eat or drink) cognizance crystal (3 pp) – 4,000gp +1 deep crystal heavy crossbow – 3,350gp rope of climbing – 3,000gp 30 bolts – 3gp Cloak of resistance +2 – 4,000gp Gauntlets of Ogre Power – 4,000gp Backpack – 2gp Belt pouch – 1gp Traveler’s outfit (free) Heward’s handy haversack – 2,000gp Bedroll – 1sp Winter blanket – 5sp 3 potions of cure moderate wounds – 900gp Potion of neutralize poison – 750gp Money 218gp, 4sp Appearance: Rune is nearly identical to the picture below, with the sole exception that her body is covered with very small silvery runes, which are, needless to say, her namesake. She has no idea what these runes are, nor where they come from; they seem to be nothing more than some sort of strange tattoo-like marking upon her stone-like flesh. She is certain that they are a link to her past, but so far these strange symbols have retained their secrets, despite her attempts to unlock them. http://www.enworld.org/forums/attach...chmentid=15709 Personality: Rune is very quiet and introverted, which is a likely result of her harsh upbringing. She is especially shy around rough-types due to the way she was treated by Yuk'tyl and would never willingly become intimate with any male. When she becomes angry, Rune loses a fair amount of this shyness and can become quite outspoken. Usually, however, she just fries whomever made her mad and stalks away silently. Background: Of her distant past, there is precious little known of (or by) Rune. She was orphaned as an infant and grew up being shuffled from one Underdark settlement to another, always winding up in what seemed to be the worst possible spot. She was shunned because of her strange looks, odd heritage and unusual markings; early on she became aware that she possessed psionic powers - this did little to improve her lot in life however. She slowly began learning to tap into these powers and it was during one such attempt, that she inadvertently disrupted a major community event (a bloody sacrifice to some power of the deep and the dark). The crowd, outraged, tried to beat her to death and she fled into the wilds, barely able to walk. She was soon picked up by derro slavers and spent the next several years under the calloused and harsh hand of a derro taskmaster by the name of Yuk'tyl. She grew to hate this man more than any other she had ever known, as he was harsh in far more ways than merely beating her; there were many nights that Rune begged to be merely beaten. Due to a shift in the power structures of the Underdark wilds, this derro clan soon came under the purview of a lowly illithd (in the grand hierarchy of the mind flayers) who took Yuk'tyl as a thrall. Rune came with the derro and saw her master soon suffer much as she did, and far worse. She was determined not to let this abomination do to her what the derro had done, and seizing her first opportunity, caught the illithid at unawares and killed him. She still does not remember exactly how she did this, but now she is free and has dedicated her life to hunting down and destroying these horrible creatures. She also looks for the derro Yuk'tyl, and has sworn to herself that she will enact her vengenance upon him as well... Category:Earth Genasi Category:Wilder